The present invention relates to pin retention mechanisms, particularly to retention mechanisms for mounting pins on heavy equipment attachments, and more particularly to retention mechanisms for preventing longitudinal and/or rotationable movement of a mounting pin, but which can be quickly removed to enable removal of the mounting pin.
Mounting pins, which have lengths from a few inches to a few feet, have long been used to pivotably interconnect members, such as attachments for heavy equipment. One or more mounting pins are used, for example, to pivotably interconnect relatively large lever arms, such as booms of a tractor, backhoe, etc., with attachments such as loaders, buckets, etc. In many types of heavy equipment for example, different types of attachments or tools are interchangeably utilized for different applications, and thus require removal and replacement of the mounting pins (short shafts) which are typically retained by a retaining mechanism at one or both ends of the mounting pins. In some applications, the mounting pins are designed to rotate in support mechanisms, such as a bushing, and thus the retaining or securing mechanism needs only to prevent longitudinal movement such that the mounting pins will not move out of the bushing. In other applications, it is desirable to prevent rotational movement as well as longitudinal movement of the mounting pins. In all applications, it is desirable to enable quick release of the mounting pins for removal or exchange of a tool on a boom, for example, or to replace worn mounting pins. Over the years, various types of mounting pins and retaining or securing mechanisms have been developed for various types of equipment or applications. The prior known approaches are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,967,726, 3,606,406, 4,337,614, 5,367,798, 5,577,858, and 5,791,809. While these prior approaches have provided satisfactory mounting pin retention, there has been a long felt need, particularly in the field of heavy equipment, for amounting pin retention mechanisms which can prevent longitudinal and/or rotation movement of the mounting pins by quick installation and release mechanisms.
The present invention provides a solution to the above-referenced long felt need by providing a mounting pin retaining mechanism which can prevent longitudinal movement and/or rotation of mounting pins, at one or both ends, and which can be quickly installed and easily removed. The retention mechanism of the present invention utilizes a housing having an opening through which a mounting pin is inserted and in which an end of a mounting pin is adapted to be located, and the housing is provided with a transversely located slot into which a removable member is inserted to prevent longitudinal movement of the mounting pin. In applications where prevention of rotational movement of the mounting pin is desired, the mounting pin is provided with a groove in the end thereof and the removable member is provided with a protruding area adapted to be located in the groove of the mounting pin. The removable member is retained in the transverse slot in the housing by a spring catch arrangement, and in one embodiment a cap screw extends through the removable member to provide additional movement prevention of the removable member.